This invention relates to the branding of animals and especially cattle with identification marks.
Owners of large herds of domesticated animals such as cattle have long marked their cattle with identification marks so that they could legally identify them. In the case of cattle rustling, the rightful owner could use the identification mark to assist in his recovering his rightful cattle. The most common way of applying the identification mark is by using a branding iron which in effect burns the identification mark or brand as it is commonly called onto the cow's or animal's hide. A very common way of making the brand was to have the brand or mark formed by an iron rod which has been bent to the desired design. The brand has a long handle on it. In the prior time before electricity was commonly available essentially all branding irons were heated by placing them in the coals of a wood fire which is built frequently out on the range where the cattle were. The cattle would then be tied in a secure position and the hot branding iron applied to produce the brand. More recently, the branding iron has been heated by electricity. In effect, the brand becomes the heating coil of a heater.
The branding of cattle or other animals results in a lot of fowl odors and pollutants into the air caused by the burning of the hair and hide. The brander, that is the person applying the brand, was subject to these pollutants. The breathing of these smoke and pollutants is both unpleasant and harmful to the respiratory system of the brander. The particular health problems for the brander are eye irritation, nasal conjestion and throat and lungs being filled with the smoke.
The problem just outlined is the problem which the person making the brand has endured ever since he started branding and even in this modern era. Although this health problem is as old as branding, no one has really done anything about it.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a system to protect the brander from the generated smoke.